A New Beginning
by quesse.beryl
Summary: Out of her mind with emotions on a scale undreamed of, her frantic running steps could not carry her to him any faster. It's not mushy, I promise. BuffyAngel story, no doubt. RR, sil vous plait.
1. Chapter 1

Just roll with this, please. Basically, the apocalypse in L.A. has happened, and this is the aftermath with regards to Buffy and Angel, the unconcluded love story. But it's not ridiculous, over-the-counter love, don't worry, I don't write gushy stuff like that. I write about the depth of those emotions. ANYWAYS, wow, I blab a lot, I'll work on that, I promise. OH, by the way, there will be a time that you will inevitably question my logic, but have no fear, i actually know what i'm doing... (sortof) ;-)

Here you go:

plunge right in

* * *

"Oh God," she gasped. After uttering those words, there was no more room for conscious thought or commanding herself to breathe. Breaths were stolen from her in panting bliss. The shocked look open on her face as she rushed forward was also filled with the most intense relief.

Her world was back, her life was back.

Out of her mind with emotions on a scale undreamed of, her frantic running steps could not carry her to him any faster. Her destined love; the fates could deny them no longer.

The speed of light would not have been fast enough to reunite her with Angel. Her Angel. In so many ways, not only in name. Her salvation had arrived, and when all hope had been lost.

* * *

Her world had come crushing down when she had heard of the Apocalypse in L.A. She had thought that Angel didn't matter to her anymore, that she could live without him. She told herself that she'd lived without him the whole time he'd been in Los Angeles, but now that he was gone, truly gone, there was a gaping hole in her soul that could not be mended. 

She had felt his death, and nothing anyone had said or done had convinced her that there was any hope of his survival. The Apocalypse was as real as its definition;

her world had ended.

For days afterwards, she had sunk into the deepest depression. Willow's heart was almost broken as she witnessed her friend's descent into darkness; nothing she tried had any affect on Buffy. Even Giles had been called in to try something, anything, to reach the trauma-stricken Slayer.

It was nothing any of them had experienced; truly, they were in a new age. The fact that Angel and his comrades had won the battle was of absolutely no consolation. The demons had been returned to their world, and this world returned to its former state. His victory was empty to her. Giles insisted that prophesy proclaimed his triumph should have given him his life back, in the human form.

The only words Buffy had in return, the only words she had spoken since then, were "He's gone."

There was nothing to be said to that. Her friends had kept her as healthy as possible, tending to her body's needs, but nothing could be done for her spirit.

Four days after his demise, they decided to take her outside, hoping that a change of scenery would spark something, a sign of life. They brought her to the park, a place teeming with life and hope.

Emptiness in her eyes. The world was empty, she was empty. She couldn't tell where the surface was to this plunging chasm. All was darkness before her. They left her in the quiet of nature, the only sounds coming from birds and wind in the trees. Worried glances flicked back and forth between them like the wavering light of a candle caught in wind. They wouldn't give up on her; she had never given up on them.

To be honest, however, they were beginning to lose hope. There was no cure for this malady of the soul. Only time would tell what would become of the Slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, for the other half of the story...(but not that this is the end of the story...)

* * *

He had died fighting. That was Angel's only thought as he felt his body shut down. It was an odd sensation because as a vampire, he was unused to having any sensation in his body at all, much less a failing one. Truthfully, he had escaped death numerous times as a vampire, but he knew, at the core, this was truly the end.

It was a fact he was comfortable with, he realized as he lay in the rubble, blood and unearthly things coating every surface. At this point, he couldn't feel his body any longer. His thoughts slowed, but he clung to the fact that he had died fighting. He did not know if they had won, but he had done everything in his power to turn the tide in this war. Slowly, his eyes closed on the desolate scene before him, and he felt himself melt away into nothing.

But it did not stop there.

Only flashes, if one could describe them as such. He had no senses at his disposal, there was no sight, no smell, yet awareness was there, allowing him to perceive, after some fashion, what was happening to him.

Voices, though he could not hear them, proclaimed that he had done his job well. He had won the battle; the prophesy was complete. He would be born again, with all of his memories intact, as a new being, as a human.

There was no sensation, he was truly in limbo, for there was no describing his situation.

* * *

Then, as if the sun itself had been planted in his chest, burning a hole through him, pain unscaled erupted within him.

Sight was returned to him, though he couldn't tell if it truly was sight; all he saw was white, white of such blinding intensity its pain contributed to his agony, adding to it exponentially.

Fire raged through his body; it was then that he realized he had a body. Every fiber was screaming; his mind was numb with the power of it. At last, it seemed the end of eternity, whose beginning was lost in the impenetrable fog of time, the pain faded.

At first, it was his only perception of sensation, the feeling of the pain receding. It seeped from him, leaving in its wake a warmth struggling to emerge.

Finally, at the end of it all, the pain was gone, the warmth had filled the void, and the white was quickly diminishing into grays. Yet, all too suddenly, the white vanished to be replaced with a curtain of black, and he knew no more.

* * *

How ya like? An interesting take, I thought. More to come, just let me know what you all thought. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

He woke like a gasping fish. Something compelled his lungs to fill with blessed air.

Then it hit him, that something was _life_. He was _breathing_.

So, this is what it felt like; he'd almost forgotten.

Cautiously, he took stock of his surroundings. Wind rustling through trees, birds calling faintly. Soft grass beneath him, the smell of it so sweet. He wanted to cry for joy. It was like being born again. He felt _whole_, so complete.

Suddenly, he panicked. The fragmented rays of sunlight cast streaks across his body. Instinct honed over centuries caused him to jump back into the shade of the tree he was lying beneath. After a moment, realization dawned. He wasn't burning. His skin wasn't even pink. His naked skin. Frantically, he looked around, making sure there wasn't an audience. Why was his brain being so slow? Within the next breath, bright understanding filled him.

He was _human_. The breathing, the sunlight, and now he could feel his heart beating.

It was then that he truly broke down in tears. It was so beautiful. Life was so beautiful. For long moments he simply sat upon the fresh grass, weeping and shaking with overwhelming emotion. It was practically incomprehensible.

Get a grip. Get some _clothes_!

Explore this new world. So many possibilities. God, where was he? "I gotta move."

It appeared he was in the countryside, which explained the absence of people. There was a wheat field nearby, stretching off to the horizon. On impulse, he rose and began to follow it. His hands absently brushed through the nodding stalks. He couldn't say how long he walked before he reached its edge.

There's gotta be a house somewhere, he thought. Every field has a house, right?

Finally, the quaint, little farmhouse came into view in the distance. Ok, maybe a bit of stealth is called for now. People might wonder about a naked, wandering man out in the middle of nowhere. Keeping to the trees that served as a windblock for the farm, he spied his salvation: a clothesline. A clothesline full of….clothes. No one seemed to be about, so he snatched a pair of pants, some underwear, and a simple shirt. Shoes would have to wait. This was fine by him; the feel of the soft, warm dirt beneath his toes was wonderful. Careful to remain in the shadows, he made his way to the dirt road trailing away from the rusty mailbox.

* * *

Two days, plenty of decent meals, a deep sleep, and a pair of shoes later, he found himself in the company of a family of four. The youngest daughter had seen him wandering the road with no shoes. Her five-year-old mind had thought it ridiculous and had dragged him into her house, shouting for her mother to bring the tall man some shoes. He made up a story that he had just been passing through the area and had lost his shoes in the river while fishing. Along with his fishing pole….

They were nice enough to not inquire further and had offered their hospitality for a few days. Somewhere along the way, he found out where he was: Merced County, CA. The closest town was five miles away, to which he was offered to be driven the following morning. From there, he knew of only one place he could go.

He had to find Buffy.

* * *

I was hoping I wouldn't have to say this, but I had to point out that this sad little story of mine has no reviews. I'm tortured with not knowing. :- Really guys, it's killing me. I just wanna know...

pretty please review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. I'm sorry about the delay between chapters, but school is a real pain. For those who have expressed a desire for longer chapters, I'm sorry again; you'll have to understand that this is just how I roll. I can't decide at this point whether I'll add an epilogue or continue the story further. I can't make any promises, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not as creative/deep as my previous chapters, but I felt the need to just get it out there. Anyways, I'll leave you to your reading.

Thanks again to all who have reviewed! I really do appreciate it!

* * *

After a little discrete research, Angel was able to ascertain Buffy's new location. Luckily, it wasn't too far from where he was staying at the farm.

He managed to hitch a ride to town, and then on to his final destination. It was then that Angel faced the greatest challenge of his new life: facing Buffy. He made it to the town, where he discovered that his 'Buffy sense,' his sensitivity to her presence, was still in working order. The minute he stepped off the truck, he could tell this was the place. Now, narrowing down her absolute location was going to be a bit more difficult.

He had shied away from contacting Willow or her friends directly. To be honest, he didn't want to cause a stir, thinking it wiser to just find Buffy and have a moment in private.

As he meandered through the town, his brain began to twist onto a darker path. Misgivings crept into his mind and formed complicated webs of doubt.

Why would she even want to see him again? Would he be causing her even greater pain? Was this really the best thing to be doing?

These shadows tugged at his consciousness, with the realization of his true solitude in his new world adding to the mix. Suddenly, it dawned on him that he was alone. All of his friends back in L.A., every beautiful life he had known there, they were all gone. Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley. Everyone who had meant something in his life was gone forever. All he had left was Buffy. He couldn't bear to think what he would do if she rejected him.

His wandering steps found him in what must be a park, he decided. After collapsing on a nearby bench, a dejected sigh left his lips as his head settled into his hands. What was he even doing here? How could he barge into her life again after so much time? She probably thought he was dead anyways; she'd probably moved on by now.

Suddenly this seemed like the stupidest idea he'd ever had. He shouldn't be here.

A tingling sensation reached through his guilt-ridden thoughts; she was here. Like a slap in the face, he shot upright, franticly searching his surroundings.

He couldn't see her yet, but he knew she was somewhere off to his right, through the trees.

As if a soothing hand had been placed on his shoulder, the storm within him calmed. For Angel, instincts had dictated many of the decisions in his life. He supposed this was no different. He knew, he _knew_ what he had to do.

He had to go to her.

Regardless of the consequences, he had to see her again, if only to make sure she was alright. Considering his actions in the past, he settled on observing her from afar, hidden. It had brought him comfort so many times before, to simply watch her through the trees.

Like a shadow in the daylight, his old habits returned to him, his movements sure and graceful as he soundlessly crept through the branches. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected.

Instead of seeing a youthful, vibrant face, his eyes beheld a lifeless, pale visage. Her eyes were so _empty_. It sent a jolt straight through him, to that core of his being that was shared with her soul. Suddenly his life seemed so meaningless; without her.

What had done this to her? Where was the strong creature he had known before? This woman before him was so devoid of hope, it caused him the first true pain as a human being. All doubts cast aside, he knew he had to help her. Like he had done so many times before, Angel knew he had to fix this.

Emerging from the trees, his anxious eyes beheld only her. He strode purposefully over the fresh grass, quickly closing the distance between them. When her hollow eyes recognized his approach, however, and glanced up to meet his, he was stopped with a force so great it stole the breath from his lungs.

She simply stared at him, for moments that seemed to stretch eternally.

"Buffy?" His whispered word was filled with the magnitude of his concern.

"It's me. I'm here now."

Barely audible, meant for her ears alone, those words finally seemed to break the spell that was locking Buffy away from the world. He gradually saw her eyes change, recognition finally penetrating them fully, followed quickly by a torrential flood of tears. He had never seen her cry so unrestrained before.

It also broke the hold on his feet, allowing him to hurriedly make his way across the distance remaining between them. She also had risen, her light footsteps dancing across the grass as she practically raced to reach him. When they joined at last, it was in a flurry of arms, legs, laughter, tears, and rapidly truncated sentences.

Somewhere, she had leapt into his arms, burying her face deep in his jacket, his scent flowing around her. His strong arms absorbed her momentum, carrying them both to the soft ground. She clung to him as if drowning, and he cradled her to him, holding her close and whispering repeatedly the only words his mind could form, "I'm here. I'll never leave you again."

It was then, at the most inopportune moment, that Giles and Willow chose to return, interrupting their unanticipated reunion.

* * *

Yeah, I realize it was short, and not the best of the chapters, but it's something. Please, let me know what you think.

* * *


	5. Epilogue

_First of all, I must apologize for being so late with this update. Also, it's going to be disappointing. I decided that there wasn't much more to tell, and I feel that I'm incapable of doing justice to Buffy and Angel's life after the reunion. I just feel that that's a story better left to each of our imaginations. I think we all have our own happy version of their life after the end of everything. So, with much regret, I have to end this story, as short as it was. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and stuck with me through all the intermitent updates. _

_Once again, I apologize for how short this is._

* * *

Willow and Giles simply stood in shocked silence, neither able to form a coherent thought. The scene before them seemed impossible. Buffy and Angel. Together again. Finally Giles whispered, "The prophesy was right. He's back."

Willow's question, "He's human?" was replied with a mute nod. The spring air around them suddenly seemed to abound with life. The green of the grass, the melody of the birds, and the couple embraced upon the ground vibrated with life. Giles realized it then, with stunning clarity: it was all going to be alright.

* * *

For some reason, she couldn't think. Her mind was a blessed, comfortable blank. He was back, and that was all that mattered. Somehow, that nagging thought snuck back into her brain. She was afraid to ask, afraid that if she did, this would all vanish and become a whispy dream. But she had to know.

Between the tears and that gasping sobs, she got the words out. "Angel, I don't understand. I _felt_ it. I _felt_ you die."

She pulled back, trying to search his eyes for the answer. They had become vacant, staring off into that distant memory. After the longest moment, torture for her, his whispered voice broke through. Hesitant and faltering, he replied, "I..._did die_...It was the most...," words failed him, "experience...I just can't describe for you Buffy. But I _think_...I was...born _again_."

Somehow, Giles' quick ears had picked up on their conversation. His stunned expression matched his tone, "Remarkable."

That one word seemed to crack the fragile ice surrounding the bittersweet reunion, bringing Angel and Buffy back to reality. Startled, they glanced over to find Willow and Giles standing only a few yards away in shocked silence.

Buffy turned back to Angel, her eyes pleading with him not to leave her. Still terrified of him suddenly disappearing, all this being a dream, she couldn't bear to be parted from him, not even for a second. Angel understood her perfectly. He scooped her up in his arms, got to his feet, and carried her past the gawking bystanders.

* * *

That night, after a wonderful meal and so much talking that it made his head spin, contented exhaustion seeped into his bones. This felt so..._right_. As nothing else in his long life had before. He could see Buffy's slight weakness; Giles said she hadn't eaten properly in at least a week. It made her tire quickly, as well. Basically, they were both beat.

Making their way upstairs, unanimous understanding that they would share the same room that night, with no objections, they went through the simple motions of preparing for sleep. It was the most wonderful feeling to know that her presence was there, and always would be. It was the beginning of Angel's new life.

As they curled up under the warm comforter, his arms wrapped safely around her, they exchanged those three, universal words, the most natural thing in the world: "I love you."

* * *

_Finis_

_Any warm fuzzies?_

_Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, or who will (hopefully) review the end of this story._

_You've been great!_


End file.
